


Follow

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Blaine’s funeral everyone reflects on how he lived his life and how he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt dies after getting hit by a drunk driver. Blaine becomes really depressed and withdrawn. He’s the worse at Kurts funeral, and instead of going school - he visits Kurts grave everyday and talks to him. He gets anorexia and all his friends & the hummels are worried. Eventually it gets to much and Blaine commits suicide, people talk at the funeral about how great he was and how happy he’ll be with Kurt again. People visiting their graves in the future? Please could you write this? Xxx

“My brother was…my baby brother. I was the typical big brother; selfish, horrible, and took every opportunity to bring him down but I loved him. I loved Blaine because he is the strongest person I know. The amount of shit…sorry…the amount of bad things that happened to him would have destroyed anyone else but he grew stronger.

Blaine gave his all to love despite the world trying to bring him down. He couldn’t live without music so it became his life. He couldn’t live without performing so it became his life. He couldn’t live without Kurt…he couldn’t live without Kurt so when Kurt…when Kurt was gone so was Blaine.

I feel like I should be angry at Blaine. When people talk about it they say it was the coward’s way out or it was selfish. With how much Blaine has given all of us…how he lived his life to make other’s happy…he didn’t do this to hurt us. Blaine wanted to be with Kurt. He wanted to be happy. I really hope he is. I’ve ever only wanted my brother to be happy.”

\--

“Stay,” Blaine whined slightly, pressing another kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

“I wish I could,” Kurt sighed, smiling down at his boyfriend. “But I have to go home for Carole’s dad’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Oooh fun,” Blaine laughed when Kurt rolled his eyes. “Drive safe.”

“I always do,” Kurt kissed him again. “I’ll call you when I get home.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt smiled at him fondly before getting in his car and driving off.

He never called.

\--

“Blaine was my son. He was a wonderful son but I was not the best father. I knew Blaine was different when he was a small boy. He was smaller than the other boys in his school, cared more about his classes, and had crushes on boys instead of the other girls. I had hoped it was a phase. I really hoped that Blaine would come home with a girlfriend one day. I had heard all the stories about gay kids being bullied and beaten…even killed…and I swore that would never happen to my son. I refused to acknowledge him for years, never wanting to imagine that someone would hurt my son.

Then that dance happened. Getting that call that Blaine had been beaten so badly he had been hospitalized was the worst…second worse phone call I’ve gotten. I tried to get him to hide who he was because I was so scared of it happening again. Blaine turned away from me…it was my fault…and I didn’t know how to reconnect. Blaine was depressed and miserable…until Kurt came along. My son started smiling. My son was singing again. My son was a new person.

I lost my son…my baby boy…the day Kurt died. I like to imagine that they are both together, happy again. My baby boy deserves nothing less than happiness.”

\--

The service was beautiful. Blaine could hardly focus on one thing at a time. He slowly twirled the pink carnation in his fingers and stared at the picture of Kurt, smiling softly.

He could vaguely hear people talking about Kurt.

“Such a shame.”

“He was so young.”

“A drunk driver? How horrible!”

“Eat,” Cooper said softly and placed a plate of food on his lap.

“I’m not hungry.”

“I like this suit,” Cooper sat down next to him. “The carnation is a little cheesy though, don’t you think?”

“It’s the suit I wore to prom,” Blaine felt tears well in his eyes. “The carnation too. It was the first time I ever saw the real him, the moment I fell in love with him. He was so strong. So amazing.”

“He loved you.”

Blaine let out a harsh sob and instantly leaned against his brother who rubbed his back.

“It’ll get better,” Cooper whispered.

“It wont. Not with him gone.”

\--

 

“Blaine was not my son but he might as well have been. If the world was fair he would have been my son-in-law in a few years. I lost my wife a little over ten years ago and I lost my only son a few weeks ago.

I got to watch them together and I have truly seen true love. The way their faces would light up. The way they would stare at each other like they were the only people on Earth. Blaine and Kurt were two parts of the same whole.

I know how I felt when I lost my son but Blaine lost a huge part of himself. I love my son and I love Blaine. If they are happy somewhere, I can’t fault them.”

\--

“He’s not eating,” Blaine’s mother whispered softly, looking at her son with wide worried eyes. “He’s so thin.”

Blaine was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. In the days after Kurt’s death he had refused to go to school or eat unless he was forced to. He slept almost constantly, not talking to anyone when he was awake.

“Blaine?” She shook him awake, his father watching from the door.

“Hmm?”

“I made you lunch.”

“I’m not hungry,” He kept his eyes closed.

“Then can you please sit up and talk to us?” She glanced back, worried, at her husband.

“I want to sleep.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve done nothing but sleep,” She bit her lip.

“I want to sleep!” Blaine suddenly shouted. “When I’m sleeping I dream about him and maybe it lets me think for just a second my life isn’t over. Just. Let. Me. Sleep.”

She drew her hand back and nodded.

\--

 

“Blaine was my best friend…my bro…he encouraged me to be myself and caused me to see beyond who I was. He always encouraged me to find my happiness and I never realized how important he was to me. I never appreciated him.

I am a better person because of Blaine. Blaine was a better person because of Kurt. They both made me and everyone else believe in love. My life was changed by Blaine and I know that he is happy.

Blaine left us way too early. He chased his own happiness and I can’t be angry at him for that. Without Kurt, Blaine was never going to be happy. I want my bro to be happy.”

\--

 

People talked about a void when someone died but it was worse for Blaine. It was like a black hole was inside of him, sucking pieces of him into it.

He was dying.

Without Kurt there just wasn’t much of a reason to continue. Blaine’s world was Kurt and without him there was nothing to hold onto.

So, he made a decision.

One night when he knew his parents and brother were out until late, he gathered the left over bottles of pain medication from his eye surgery and razor blades.

Blaine ran himself a hot bath and eased himself into it. The pills were a little chalky but he was able to swallow them all and leaned against the cool side of the bath, blinking up at the ceiling. With trembling fingers he pulled out one of the razor blades and cut two deep slits into his arms.

For the first time since Kurt died it made sense. Blaine felt tears prick at his eyes as the world faded out around him. As he closed his eyes, he felt a familiar soft hand cupping his cheek.

When Cooper found his body hours later he had a small smile on his face.

\--

 

“Blaine was my newest Cheerio. I was kind of expecting him to crash and burn because he seemed weak willed and his hair looked flammable. I was pleasantly surprised when he proved himself to be much stronger than I expected.

I watched both him and Kurt grow, like fabulous butterflies from bedazzled cocoons. They relied on each other to be strong. I coach cheerleading so I am all about people relying on each other and encourage it, mostly because when one of them falls the other does as well. I was devastated when Kurt died. That boy was one of a kind.

Blaine cared too deeply. He loved too much. He tried too hard. He was dying without the boy he loved and now he’s in a better place. I want my students to find their strength, usually it is inside of themselves. For Kurt and Blaine, their strength was with each other. Without one, the other wasn’t able to survive, like those parasitic trees in the Amazon. Here’s to hoping that they are growing strong somewhere better, together.”

\--

Blaine blinked awake slowly, limbs feeling heavy. He could feel the soft hand resting on his cheek and turned to meet smiling blue eyes.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.”


End file.
